For the love of
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: With their love finally made public, Blair contemplate on a question she struggled to find the answer to, so she seek Briar, her twin brother, for answers. Alistair also has a proposal that are only for the elder Cousland's ears. A two-shot featuring FCousXAlistair n MCousXLeliana. The human noble origin with a twist.
1. Peace & Confession

**AN - Set after Alistair bacame King and everyone is meeting at camp.**

Briar focused wiping his blade, and then carefully polished it before admiring his handiwork. The Cousland family blade, handed down from generation to generation since King Calenhad united all of Ferelden. It may not have as much power as his greatsword, but it was a keepsake that helped him through many obstacles during his travel. With the blade, he had finally sought out his revenge against Rendon Howe, stabbing the man and chopping his head off before he could say anything else, leaving him do die in sham and regret. Briar sighed, remembering what he and his twin sister have to go through just to achieve that. Losing their home and parents, along with their sister-in-law and nephew. He had hoped that maybe vengeance would brought out peace within him. At least the love from his Orlesian lover was able to soothe the fire within him.

He sheathed the sword, knelt down and prayed. Well, to the best of his ability.

"Mother, Father, Oriana, young Oren.." He began "May your souls be at peace in the embrace of the Maker"

"That's probably the worst prayer you've ever made, brother" Blair said, walking towards the elder twin.

Briar smiled at his younger twin. He finished his prayer and stood back up, "Well, it was worth an effort"

"Obviously someone haven't been listening to Mother Mallol 's lectures"

"It was not on purpose, I assure you. I am pretty sure some fade demons were putting me to sleep. That Sloth demon back at the Tower was proof of that theory."

"That still gives me the creeps"

"Indeed" Briar sighed. He looked back at his blade, remembering the dream of seeing his family and the feast they had with his friends. He knew it was odd, but he missed them all very much. Blair sensed the unease on her brother's face. She walked towards him, rested her hand on his shoulder and gave a gently squeeze.

"I'm sure they are proud of you, brother" Blair reassured her brother"You've become more than just a Cousland. You've become a hero, a symbol. A Grey Warden like the tales we used to tell Oren about"

"But I don't even believe half the tales I told to him. They were just that. Tales" Briar turned to his sister, his face full of doubt and uncertainty, but not for himself, but for the whole situation.

"Brother, you have slain dragons, stopped abominations, killed that treacherous bastard and defeated Fereldan's most revered warrior in front of his fellow bannermen in single combat, and that's only a few of the long list of achievements you've done" Blair started "But the biggest achievement that you've accomplished is that you united everyone in the whole of Fereldan to fight under one banner against the Blight. Can you truly believe that all those tales were just tales now? I'm sure Oren would have been marveled and proud of his uncle. As is with our parents."

"I can't keep all the credit. After all, I did have my sister who dragged me around through all those danger"

"Exactly. When history remembers us, they won't just think of me as The Grey Warden's meddling Sister!"

"How about as the Queen of Fereldan" Briar stated, smiling at his red-faced sister. It was quite a sudden confession, although she didn't tell Alistair straight that she liked him, but announcing herself as queen was as good as he could get from Briar's stubborn sister.

"W-what! I-I wwass...merely..s-saying that ff-for-" Blair tried explaining. Blair's hand on Bria'sr shoulder fell back to side and started twiddling with the other, failing to keep her embarrassment hidden.

"It's about time you admit your littler crush to our bastard king" Briar interrupted. "You've been ogling on him since we first arrived in Ostaghar"

Blair was about to protest, but quickly held it back. She went silent and stared hard to floor, face still adorned with red blush and her fingers started twiddling with the thought her first encounter with the junior Grey Warden.

"Do you think it's the right thing to do, The proposal, I mean" Blair asked

Briar thought about for a moment, trying to find the right words to answer. Instead, he just spoke about his disdain for a certain woman.

"Well, considering that Anora, the one who sent me to Fort Drakorn in the first place, is in some tower alone, I'd guess everything turned out all right. I don't really have much love for our former ruler. And the fact that she was Loghain's daughter is simply a plus. That bitch got what she deserve", venom trailed his words, but he masked his face as if it was a joke. Blair shot a look towards him.

"What? I am just saying" he shot back.

"She was King Cailan's wife. She ruled Fereldan and as such, it would make sense for Alistair to wed with her"

"So why did you speak out then?" Briar asked, now serious in tone.

"It's.." she hesitated to answer. There were so many things she could say to describe her object of affection.

"He's just so..funny, charming, sensitive, compassionate and-"

"Everything that you're not". Briar smirked. The remark rewarded him with a swift elbow to the midsection. The Grey Warden found his breath left him for a moment as he silently express his pain.

"Let me finish" she said. Any reply from the elder twin was dismissed, so Briar simply nodded.

"Alistair is..different. In a sense "she added, "He doesn't treat me like all those spouses mother and father tried arranging me with. Not that I am not grateful, it's just that they were looking at the only daughter of House Cousland, and never treated me as nothing more!"

"He may have pitied me a bit in the beginning, that I know well. But then he just started talking to me, not so much about the war or the Blight, but just mainly about..well..anything really. It was absurd. Who in the right mind talks about the weather when getting ambushed by hired killers!?"

"Seems like my advice was put to good use" Briar commented, finally able to restructured his words.

Blair wanted to retort, but decided to ignore her twin's comment. She collected herself and allow her thoughts to flow through.

"When Allistair became King, I knew Anora would take that opportunity to assume the throne. She wanted a King, not a husband. A figurehead so that she could still rule from behind the scenes. I couldn't allow Alistair to go through with that. I couldn't allow the man I love to be a puppet for that bitch!" Blair exclaimed. "So I did what I thought was right"

"Clearly. In a sense, it is a logical proposal. The Cousland are the second most respected and powerful noble bloodline after Therein. So being of Cousland blood, you have every right to marry the Therein heir, thus strengthening the bonds between the two noble house and displaying the unity between the two as a power ploy for other noble houses to stand together."

"I..I never really thought of that", the younger twin admitted, mildly confuse by her brother's unexpected logic.

"Of course you haven't. You are my TWIN sister"

"What are you insinuating?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips

"Sister, do you think all the things I've been doing was planned? I have been playing by the ear since we started the journey. Maker knows how many times I've panicked when we're in trouble. But you and I have always followed what we believe is the right thing to do, no matter the consequences!"

I...I guess that's true"

"Andraste's breast it's true. But don't tell it to the others. Alistair already suspects and I know Morrigan doesn't give a damn, but I don't want to break the illusion of my marvelous leadership to the others" the Grey Warden grinned, exaggerating his gestures as he explained his dirty secret. This brought laughter to the younger twin, feeling her tense self relaxed from her confession. After a moment. Briar closed in on his sister and hugged her. Blair didn't resist on the unexpected gesture and a hugged back to her elder twin.

"Mother and Father would be proud of you" he whispered to his sister. Blair's eyes started to tear, but allow only a single droplet rolled down her cheek. They let go of each other's embrace. His sister looked at him and produced the words "Thank You". Briar merely smiled back at his sister.

"Now, what is it that you really want" The elder Cousland started. He saw his sister flinched, shocked to have her brother found out she had a hidden agenda. Blair composed herself and answer.

"Brother..._Dear_ brother," _Oh no,_ was all Briar could thought to himself "Could you kindly advice one on how one bed their true love?" she asked, speaking at a tone too innocent for the topic.

"Maker's breath, woman! Are you really going to ask your brother that question?"

"I only wish for some advice, dear brother. You are the only family at the moment and I wish to hear your words on the matter as a form of permission. One day, I will have to bear Alistair's child."

Briar sighed heavily at his sister's absurd answer. He lowered his head and his right hand trailed to his forehead. "I promised mother and father that I'll protect you. I was able to convince Duncan not to have you joined the ranks of the Grey Warden, but discussing about your love life does not fall under that category"

"My choices may not be as wise as one would think and I am in a disadvantage on the matter at hand. As such, asking advice from someone close, which in this case is my elder twin, for help will help shed some light on the matter" she argued. "And it's because I'm not a Warden, I should at least hear from one who is"

At this point, Briar knew his sister won't leave empty handed. So he submitted to her argument and began his grueling task. His explanation on the matter was vague, which he had hoped it would. Never really reaching any point, the two Cousland went their separate ways; the elder twin towards his Orlesian lover in hopes that he could release some stress and ever-growing embarrassment on discussing sex to his twin sister, and the younger twin, contemplated on what they discussed, headed towards the elder mage, only to regret that choice later on as she openly exposed the topic to the younger Cousland.

**AN - Hoped you enjoy the first half of this two-shot fanfic. Originally a one-shot, I thought adding the talk with the sister would be interesting. For those out there who read my original, you might get confuse a bit on the progression of the story, so just read the next one as if it's the first time.**


	2. Permission & Peace

"Where are we going, Alistair" Briar Cousland shouted from behind.

The Warden was annoyed that his friend-turned-king 'asked' him to follow the man, separating Briar from his Orlesian lover. But Leliana insisted that he followed Alistair as he was displaying a "Sense of nervousness or distress and can only be soothe with the help of a male companion". Reluctant, he agreed to his new king's command and followed Alistair to Maker knows where they were going. It would seem that he was also carrying some sort of bag, probably some drinks, from the sound of water swirling form within.

"Just a bit moooore...Ok" Alistair confirmed "This is far enough"

"This better be good or I swear by the Maker I'll kick your royal ass for wasting my time"

"Before you do, might I remind you it was you and your sister who made this ass royal just moments ago! I am still furious at the both of you for doing that, but I'll let it pass if you hear me out this one thing"

"Fine" Briar finally said "So what is it, my liege"

"Funny" Alistair straighten himself and finally started, but the words were barely structured "So..I..sorta have..a.." This side of Alistair would have amused the young noble if not for the fact Briar was annoyed by it.

"Spit it out, Alistair" Briar snapped

"I...have a girl problem" Alistair finally said

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Wait wait wait, it has very much have something to do with you" Alistair tried to reassured to his fellow grey warden before he walked away from his friend. "It's not just an advice...but more of a..permission?"

"Permission? why would you-" Then it hit him. He was reminded of a talk recently with his twin sister, the younger of two. Blair was fidgety, nervous, which was a very rare attitude to display considering her normally brash attitude. It was a matter similar to one he was currently in, asking for an advice on how "one beds the one they love". It was a very uncomfortable experience for the elder twin to discuss the topic to her. As vague as may have presented it, the experience wasn't something he would want to repeat. Now he might have to go over it again with his best friend, but this time from another perspective.

"You too" It wasn't a question. Briar sighed, his hand to his face and shook at the foolishness of the situation.

"Too? What do you mean by 'too'?" Alistair asked, puzzled by Briar's statement.

"Look, I wish the best for the both of you. Maker knows Blair needs someone in her life and it should be someone who cares for her deeply, outside our family" Briar said rapidly, trying to quickly finish the awkward conversation on his sister's love life.

"What, no that's not-"

"But I am REALLY not comfortable with this talk about my sister. So if you love my sister, since I am sure you do, as she does feel the same for you, then you have my blessing, but as long as we do not repeat this conver-"

"STOP!" Alistair interrupted "Maker, you're worse than Leliana when I teased her about you"

"What?" it was Briar's turn to be puzzled.

"I am asking you to be my best man"

A sudden paused came to Briar. Best man. Of course, if they were ever able to survive the final confrontation with the Darkspawn and it's leader, there'll be a wedding between the two..That is assuming they both survive.

"How is that a girl problem!?"

"It sounds girly to me. Worrying about the wedding and all that. Do I seem like that kind of person to you?"

"You seem like the kind to get slapped by his friend, that's what I think"

"Anyway, I was hoping you would be my best man. I wanted someone I trust and respect to be there when I am to be wedded"

"You sound like you're asking me to marry you, Alistair" Briar retorted

"Shut it. We've been through a lot together since the attack back in Ostaghar. You saved Eamon's life and sort of reunited with my sister."

"Sort of" Briar agreed. The reunion with Alistair's half-sister went less favorable than he had hoped.

"There is no one I want more to be my best man than my best friend"

"And you dragged me all the way to the middle of nowhere just so no one would hear this and fight over my title as best friend? I'm touched"

"I'll take that as a yes to being my best man. And don't get your hopes up, Cousland. I dragged you here so that Oghren wouldn't get to my brew"

Alistair put the bag on the ground and pulled out two bottles of "King's Brew", a special drink made specifically for celebration among nobles which is said to taste like gold in one's mouth. He gave one of the bottle to his fellow Grey-Warden, keeping one for himself.

"To us!" Alistair cheered, raising his bottle. "Welcome to the Royal Family, my brother"

"To us" Briar followed "That is assuming we survived the darkspawn and successfully chop off the Archdemon's head!"

"Geez, quite the optimist, Ser Cousland"

"Realist, my liege" Briar corrected

Both men open the cork of the bottle and drank the liquor, enjoying their little celebration.

"So, what is this about "you too"" Alistair finally commented

Briar smirked at his friend and both of them converse away before finally drinking themselves to sleep. This lead a bit of panic, especially to Leliana and Blair, who was able to find track the two and dragged them back to camp. This landed them a verbal beating from their respective lovers upon their awakening.

THE END

**I hoped you enjoy this little shorty. I sorta wanna write something random and thought this would do. After all, the bromance between your character and Alistair is something special. The pairing between the female noble and Alistair as well is pretty cute, having the plus that Anora doesn't get the throne in the end, so it all worked out in the end. Thanks for reading~**

***Update - I haven't really change a lot of the story. It's still the same except it can sort of make sense..I guess. Just wanted to update that it's now a two-part story and well.. that's pretty much it.. again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
